Shadows of a memory
by Angel981
Summary: Queen Chrysalis was flying through the air one moment, and in a strange hut the next. she can't remember who she is or what she is or where she's from. as a friend helpo heal her wounds and her thoughts, will she be able remember all this in time for her to get her revenge?
1. memory loss

Chrysalis groaned as she awoke. Her body felt like it had been dropped thousands of feet from the air. An unknown memory flooded into her mind.

_ She was being forced out of the city by magic. Other creatures around her were being forced away as well. They looked fairly familiar. They all sailed through the sky faster than any of them could fly. The ground grew closer, and she knew she was going to crash any second now. "If I ever get my hooves on those ponies, I'm going to have my revenge!" She snarled, before she crashed. Then, everything went black. _

Well, that would explain why she felt the way she did. That's all she could remember, besides her name and the first few years of her life. But, those weren't important at the time being. Chrysalis realized that she could hear the crackle of a fire nearby– and humming. She blinked open her eyes to find herself in a small hut. A black and white Pony(?) was sitting near the fire, her head drooping slightly every now and then.

Chrysalis couldn't help but feel a little scared. She had no idea where she was or who this pony was. Chrysalis looked down at her body and had to bite her lower lip to keep from crying. One of her wings were bandaged to her side to keep it still. Other than that, she was battered and bruised, and she could see one of her left foreleg was wrapped bandages. She ran her tongue over her teeth, and she could also feel a couple were chipped.

She let her head drop onto the floor of the hut, and she sighed. The other pony's ears twitched as Chrysalis sighed. The pony shook her head and looked around the room. When she spotted Chrysalis, she smiled and asked, "My, my. What have we here? Have you awoken, my dear?"

Chrysalis just turned her head away. She heard the other pony get up and walk over to her. "What is wrong, my friend? If it wasn't for me, you'd be at a bitter end." the pony stated. "How do I know that?" Chrysalis growled, looking over at the pony. She had no idea why this pony made her feel so uneasy. Maybe it was because she was different from her.

"I mended you wounds, when I saw you fall. I brought you out here, to help you avoid a horrible fate you could befall." She continued, "Your leg is broken, and your wing is too. I can't imagine how any pony could be so cruel."

Chrysalis thought for a moment. _Maybe I should trust this pony;she did __help me after all. _"I also have a few chipped teeth." she said softly after a few moments. "I have just the trick. It will fix you up quite quick." the pony said, walking towards some shelves. "That tooth, we will need to mend. Oh, and please call me Zecora, my friend."

"Zecora... what are you exactly? You aren't like any pony I've seen before..." She asked. "I am a zebra with much skill. This will help you not feel ill." she said, dragging down a jar. She trotted over to a bowl sitting on another shelf. Zecora poured a few drops in it, before bringing the bowl to Chrysalis. "Now go, and drink up every last drop. This mixture will mend those chips on top!" She said happily.

Chrysalis did as she was told, and soon, her teeth felt much better. "Thanks, Zecora." She said. "Um... would you happen to have anything to help my memory? I can't remember much, only the first few years of my life, my name, and something I think is very recent. Oh! That reminds me. You can call me Chrysalis."

Zecora shook her head. "There are many mixtures in this room, but none help your dear memory bloom. I have nothing to help your memory. Time is your only remedy."

"Great." Chrysalis sighed, letting her head fall back onto the floor. "Do not be down, my friend! The rest of you, we **can **mend." Zecora reassured. "Now sleep, so you can heal, and better you will feel."

Zecora didn't have to tell her twice. As Chrysalis drifted off to sleep, she heard Zecora continue humming her song, and she was sure it was a lullaby.


	2. a change in attitude

********* Four Months Later********

"Chrysalis, could you go afoot, and get me a ginger root?" Zecora asked in her usual rhyme of words. "No problem, Zecora. Consider it yours." Chrysalis replied, running out of the door. "Be safe, my friend, for your death I could not Apprehend!" Zecora called out. "I will!" She yelled back. Chrysalis closed her eyes for a moment, and imagined she was flying. She still wasn't able to fly, just yet, but she would sometimes imagine she was when she ran.

She would have to wait until Zecora finished the her brew. Something was wrong with the wing, for it was still broken. This mixture was suppose to help her wing mend itself. Chrysalis opened her eyes and ran right smack into a giant boulder. She fell onto her back with a loud thump and muttered, "Ow."

She rubbed her nose before getting back onto her feet. "I should really watch were I'm going..." She said to herself. She rubbed her head and started walking. A small gasp made her spin around. She couldn't help but be little afraid, for Zecora was the only pony that she knew at the moment. She looked around wildly, but She couldn't see any pony.

"I'm going crazy." She muttered, shaking her head. She walked around until she spotted some of the ginger roots that Zecora needed. She dug up three and galloped off towards Zecora's home.

**-Cadence-**

"I'm sorry that I can't take you to meet Zecora, Cadence." Twilight said sheepishly. "And, I very sorry that we're all busy. If we had known you were coming for a visit, we would have made time. If you want to visit her, just follow the trail. Watch out for the blue flowers, and look for a small hut."

"It's alright, Twilight. I'll be fine. Thank you." Cadence laughed. "No trouble at all. Bye!" Twilight called out to her as she ran towards her house. Cadence Shook her head and laughed before setting out to meet this Zecora. "I hear this Zecora is a really good healer." She pondered to herself. She wandered into the Everfree forest, being sure to stay on the path and to fly over the blue flowers.

She looked at the beauty around her. If she ignored the scary looking things, she could focus on the flowers and fern around her. She jumped as she heard a loud thump and some pony mutter, "Ow."

Curious, she wandered off the path and came across a boulder jutting out of the ground. "I should really watch where I'm going..." the same voice said. Cadence peeked over the boulder and gasped. Queen Chrysalis spun around with a fearful look on her face. She looked around wildly, and Cadence backed away from the edge of the humongous rock.

Cadence could hear the thumping of her heart as the Queen muttered something under breath. Cadence risked another glance at the queen. What she saw surprised her. She was digging up ginger roots. _What the hay would she need an herb for?_

Chrysalis grabbed three roots in her mouth and started galloping away. Cadence followed close behind her, being sure to stay out of view. Soon, they came upon a small hut. _Wait? Is this Zecora's hut? What is __**She**__ doing __**Here**__?_

Cadence flew up to the window and peered into the house. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Chrysalis set the roots down on a shelf and looked over at a zebra kindly. Cadence presumed this zebra was Zecora. Zecora walked over to Queen Chrysalis, and Chrysalis reached down and rubbed her nose against Zecora's. _Is __**she**__... being... __**Nice?**_

-Chrysalis-

"I told you I would be safe." Chrysalis laughed. "But, I think I chipped another tooth."

"I am glad you are safe, but Be more careful, my friend. That tooth, we need to mend." Zecora replied, walking towards her potions. Soon, Chrysalis had a bowl of the strange brew in front of her. Zecora started to say something, but Chrysalis interrupted her. "Yes, yes. I know. Drink every little drop, and that chip will mend on top. I've heard it plenty times in the last four months, Zecora."

Zecora nodded and the turned towards the ginger roots. Chrysalis grabbed the bowl with her teeth and drank everything in it. "Thanks, Zecora." Chrysalis mumbled before yawning. Zecora trotted over to her and rubbed her head against Chrysalis's neck, and Chrysalis rubbed her head against Zecora's. "I will do anything for my friends. It was just a small mend." Zecora laughed.

The door of the hut slammed open as a strangely familiar pony ran into the room and growled, "What's going on, Chrysalis? What's with the act?"


	3. A new memory

**-Cadence-**

Zecora stepped forward with an irritated look on her face and stated, "Have you gone mad?"

"No! I haven't! What is she doing here, and why is she acting this way? What game are you playing at, Chrysalis?" Cadence growled. Queen Chrysalis backed away from her with a fearful look in her eyes. "This is no game. The way she acts is the same!" Zecora replied. "How can you say that? She tried to destroy me, and she tried to take my husband!" Cadence exclaimed. Cadence tried to step around her, but Zecora stepped back in front of her.

"It is unwise to venture down this road, and your words will make my anger explode! There is no wrong she has done. Now, be gone!" Zecora growled. Cadence glared over at the frightened looking Queen. When their eyes met, Chrysalis suddenly fell to her knees. Cadence stepped back in shock. Zecora quickly ran over to Chrysalis with a worried look on her face.

**-Chrysalis-**

_ Chrysalis laughed as she looked at the landscape around her. Ponies were running and screaming all over this city. Black figures with big, light blue eyes chased them all. Watching this chaos gave her a burst happiness. They were all under her complete control;Nothing could stop her now. She would rule all of Equestria! _

Chrysalis stood up and shook her head. When she looked around the room, she saw that the pony, that had barged, in was laying on the floor, fast asleep. Zecora was holding small bowl in her mouth. "What... What just happened?" Chrysalis asked groggily. "This pony was playing no game. This, I cannot explain. Now, hurry and go hide. Your time, you cannot bide!" Zecora said dropping the bowl.

Zecora pushed Chrysalis out of the hut as quickly as she could. Chrysalis turned around and stared at Zecora in shock. "Are you kicking me out? I- I thought you were my friend..."

Zecora reached up and rubbed her nose against Chrysalis's. "Do not be silly my friend. You will always be like a sister to me, until the very end. Now, go, and do not be slow!"

Chrysalis turned tail and ran into the forest. She would just have to trust Zecora. Chrysalis ran through the dense forest, weaving her way around trees in the utter darkness. Finally, she came upon a small clearing. Moonlight shone on the grassy ground.

She slowed down to a stop to rest a bit. She flopped down on he ground and breathe heavily. She closed her eyes and started to drift of to sleep, but some pony was shaking her. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. Before her stood three of the black creatures from her memories.

"We have been looking for you, your Highness." Said one of the creatures, before the three of them bowed.


	4. Update

Hey guys, I'm gonna rewrite this story – okay? It'll have the same storyline – mostly. So, until then, aha. it may take a bit though. =/

~ Angel981


End file.
